


A Man of Your Talents

by JewellTrim



Series: A Man of Your Talents [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, No one knows who Chris is yet, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewellTrim/pseuds/JewellTrim
Summary: Chris is going on leave from the Navy for three months. There is someone looking to borrow him and his abilities during that time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is me being a little whimsical in imagining things where Chris is the last to join Team 7.

“I’d like you to meet Captain Christopher Larabee. Navy SEAL returned from his tour about two weeks ago.” Supplied Agent Reeves. “I was his training officer long ago. Chris, I’d like you to meet Orrin Travis. Recently promoted Director of the ATF in Denver. He’s a good man, he wanted an introduction.”  
The silent blonde looked the man over with disinterest. His behavior in general showed how much he didn’t want to be present at the event. The only thing seeming to entertain him was the bar.  
“Captain Larabee, I was wondering if I could offer you a job heading up a team in Denver.” Travis got to the point. It was better to cut to the chase with this one.  
“Not interested.” Chris muttered gruffly before turning to go back for a refill on his drink.  
Reeves sighed in exasperation.  
“Don’t worry Travis. I’ll talk some sense into War Dog. There ain’t nothing left here for him. A change of scenery should do him some good with healing.”  
“I heard he lost his family.” Travis said in a low voice. He couldn’t imagine what that felt like.  
“Yeah. Since then he’s been throwing himself into his work, reckless half the time. When he ain’t working he’s off drinking somewhere. If he stays here any longer I think he might wind up getting himself killed.”  
Travis walked away, going back to socializing with members gathered on memorial day.  
He caught sight of Josiah and walked over to him.  
“I see you’ve had little success in talking to him.” Sanchez comment with a small smile playing on his lips.  
“Yeah well I need. He’s a good man and would make an excellent agent.”  
“The man is deeply troubled, yet you wish to put him in charge of a team?”  
“Larabee is a man of honor and a soldier. He takes care of his team to the utmost of his abilities.”  
Josiah allowed his smile to show fully, understanding what his boss was up to. “A man who is in need of something to protect and care about. You plan on using this part of Larabee to your benefit?”  
“He’s no faint-heart either. Larabee’s unit is able to take down any threat. He expects the best from his men, and I can trust that he can pull the team back together.”  
“Well, I shall wait to see the results.” Josiah said with a glance back to the man in question who was downing another drink.

 

“Chris, can you please stop drinking for a minute to have a clear head.” Reeves growled.  
“My head is clear. I have a high tolerance level.”  
“That’s not the point.” Sighed the older man, “I think it best if you accept Director Travis’s proposal.”  
“You do.” Chris snorted. “Have you finally gotten tired of me, or is my conviction rate slipping?”  
“Larabee, you’re one of my best men and my top student. But you staying here is killing you.”  
Chris fell silent in contemplation.  
“You’ll finally have your own team to order around.” Reeves finally laughed to throw off some of the seriousness. “You’ll soon understand what I had to go through with training you and the others.”  
“Huh? You act like I was the trouble maker. Logan was always hitting on the women and Garber and Singer kept causing mischief. I was the one always having to safe their asses.” Chris growled.  
Reeves laughed and clapped Chris on the back. “Relax Larabee, I know a Garber and Singer job when I see it. Being the oldest, you worked twice as hard to keep them in line.” His tone changed and he suddenly was serious, “It’s not your fault what happened to them Chris. You couldn’t predict—”  
“Admiral, I prefer not to talk about it.”  
Chris walked away from his old commanding officer and stole away from the event.

 

Reeves found Travis again and joined him.  
“He’ll come around. Even if I have to make it an order. He has three months before he’s due back on base. You can use him in that time until you find someone more permanent.”  
“I know I’m being selfish in my request in borrowing him.”  
“Not at all. He’s a good man to have on your team. I’m proud to have him represent us. You’re getting my best.”  
“Will he be okay in these arrangements?” Asked Josiah as he approached the group.  
“I find that Larabee can make a lasting impression on anyone he meets.” Reeves smiled.

 

Chris couldn’t understand the necessity to have him distracted for his time off. The whole point of a break was to step away from situations where people are trying to kill you. Why throw him on a team temporarily to lead them? In Colorado no less.  
He sighed knowing that he had little else to do on his leave. Perhaps it would offer a decent distraction or possibly something to tell his brothers when he got back to base.  
“An ATF agent? Been in worse places I guess.” Chris murmured as he pulled out the worn photo of his wife and son that he kept in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is just the setting of the stage really. Introductions going around with the plot. This story may take a while getting off its feet.


End file.
